


Good Times Never Seemed So Good

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Underage Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Caroline's increasingly bold attempts to get closer to Nils culminate when she invites him into her hotel room. She's discovered some new techniques, and is eager to try them out on her willing boyfriend.
Relationships: Nils Nielsen/Yajima Caroline
Kudos: 7





	Good Times Never Seemed So Good

Nils Nielsen had been given a very clear set of instructions. If he won his match, he was to go to Caroline’s room and remove everything below the waist as soon as he entered. Nils was nervous, if excited. Caroline had been flirting with him ever since they met at the Gunpla World Championship, finding him a fascinating young man, with handsome looks and hands that were good at building Gunpla. Hands that she wanted him to use on her body.

The door to Caroline’s room opened. She was sitting on her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of lacy orange panties. Her modest breasts were displayed in full, their tips hard with anticipation. While Caroline melted around Nils, she didn’t change when it came to the bedroom. She was a force to be reckoned with, and that was not going to change. Caroline spread her legs, giving Nils a clear view of her crotch. Strands of blonde pubic hair were sticking up from the waist of her panties.

“Samurai boy, welcome to the queen’s chambers,” said Caroline. “I hung a ‘Do Not Disturb’ on the door. You know what that means, don’t you?”

“I don’t know,” said Nils.

“It means you’re going to get a very sweet reward,” said Caroline. “Now drop trou and show me what you’ve been hiding in there. A technician has to know what she’s going to be working with.”

Nils unbuckled and dropped his pants and underwear in one go. As a young prodigy, he had been in high demand for a long time. The chance to let someone else do all the work was appealing, and he had been thinking that Caroline was pretty cute. When his pants fell to the floor, Caroline let out a surprised gasp. Even half-hard, Nils was bigger than she’d been expecting. All those rumors she’d heard were true. Caroline licked her lips in anticipation.

“It’s so thick. And those balls look heavy,” Caroline said. “I am going to have some fun with your member. You must be the biggest in your entire age division. Samurai boy, you have to come closer and let me get a better look.”

Nils walked close to Caroline’s face. As he approached her naked body, blood began to flow to his cock, making it stand up in anticipation. Now fully erect, it stood a full six and a half inches of man-meat, a phallus that could please any girl. Caroline bent down and took a whiff of his cock, stuffy from being inside his pants during the intense Gunpla fights happening just outside their hotel room door. It smelled of sweat and pheromones, with the distinct odor of someone whose balls had dropped and was ready to breed.

“What a manly musk,” said Caroline. “And it’s huge. I bet you’ve been so busy doing lab work you’ve never even had time to wank one out. Mistress Caroline is going to release all that pent-up sperm until you’re forced to go limp.”

She touched her fingertip to his glans, running down the length of his shaft. Nils trembled as Caroline gently stroked it, teasing him with precise motions. She was a lady of high standing, and the way she carried herself suggested that she had practiced this. Caroline took her entire palm, gripping Nils’ dick in the middle and getting a feel for just how thick he was. She could feel every pulse of his cock, precum already starting to drip from the tip of his black dick.

“Where would you want to blow your first load for a girl?” asked Caroline. “Nearly every part of my body is exposed, a target for your cock milk. It could land anywhere and stick onto my sweaty skin.”

“I want...” Nils said.

“My nipples? My belly button?” asked Caroline. “Or would you rather do something more perverted like my armpits?”

“I-I like a girl with an ass on her. I want to use your butt,” said Nils.

“Wrong answer,” said Caroline. “I want it in my mouth. The thought of your thick spunk sliding down into my belly gets me so wet. It must taste delicious. Let’s keep going until you’re blowing that load.”

Caroline lovingly stroked his cock. He was uncut, so she loved the feeling of peeling back his foreskin to reveal his glans. She could feel every vein with her fingers, delighting in the ways it twitched when her fingers touched the right spot. Not wanting to let her other hand go to waste, she placed her fingertips along his sack, teasing his balls with her fingers, getting a feel for the weight of his testicles.

“These are dense with sperm,” said Caroline. “It must be thick and creamy, especially if you shot it into my pussy. The kind of thing that could knock a girl up in one shot, you stud.”

“I’ve never really thought about it,” said Nils.

“You should. You’re a real looker,” said Caroline. “My father had the right idea when he sponsored you. The Yajima family would be glad to welcome you into our registry. Why, with your help I might even stand a chance at beating Kousaka for once.”

Caroline gently squeezed his balls in her hand, watching as more drops of precum fell from his tip. They were starting to turn white, actual semen squeezing itself out from his dick. Caroline aimed his glans at her mouth, opening wide and sticking out her tongue to catch. She sped up her stroking, making her hand job all the more sensual. She teased the underside of his cockhead with her fingertips, making it become even harder in her grip.

“Caroline, I’m going to cum...” Nils said.

“Fire!” Caroline said.

Hot wads of spunk landed on Caroline’s tongue. It was just as thick as she had thought, with a salty and slightly bitter taste that made her pussy tingle. She rolled it around in her mouth, tasting it before it became too watery. She kept jerking Nils’ dick, making him shoot it into her mouth. Caroline loudly gulped, swallowing his first load with ease. Though his semen was rolling down his hard, brown cock, his erection hadn’t ceased at all. He was too backed up to become soft.

Caroline licked the last few drops of jizz from her fingers. She then removed her panties slowly, letting them slide down her legs to reveal her pussy. It was already dripping wet, making her inner thighs glisten with love juice. Caroline asked Nils to lie down on the bed, and to remove his shirt while he was at it. Like the rest of him, he was in pretty good shape. Caroline was impressed that her father had chosen someone so appealing, not only intellectuality, but physically as well.

“You’re still so stiff,” Caroline said. “But you’re starting to lose hardness. We need something to perk that dick of yours up again.”

She planted her butt on his face. Caroline was still growing, and she wasn’t a glutton, so her ass wasn’t as fat as Mihoshi’s or Aila’s, but for someone of her stature, it was enough of a bubble butt for Nils to have something to grab onto. He reached for her butt cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal Caroline’s twitching pink anus. Strands of blonde hair surrounded her ass, making it look even cuter. Nils’ nose was buried in her butt cleavage, taking in the smell of her ass.

“You were admiring my top-quality ass,” said Caroline. “You can eat my asshole, but only long enough for you to get hard. Then I’m in control again.”

Before she had even finished her sentence, Nils was rolling his tongue around Caroline’s anus. Every fold of her butt was being explored by his tongue, covering it in a layer of saliva. Caroline wasn’t expecting her ass to feel this slimy and warm, but she quickly grew to love it. Nils’ technique wasn’t polished, but he wasn’t making her feel bad. With every lick, she felt her ass pucker up a little more in excitement. The tension in her butt spread all the way down to her pussy, making her clitoris stiff and ready.

“How does my booty taste?” Caroline asked.

“It’s great,” said Nils. “It’s just the right kind of dirty.”

“I mean, I take good care of my entire body,” said Caroline, blushing. “Of course my ass would be clea-”

Nils’ tongue went inside her butt. He was exploring her bowels with his tongue, digging around at the insides. Caroline let out a cute moan, quickly regaining her composure before she gave away the game. She reached behind her back, smacking herself on the ass and making her cheeks jiggle. The vibrations of her butt rolled against Nils’ tongue, making him lick faster and his cock become even harder. Caroline looked down. He was back to his full erection. His white semen rolled down his black cock, looking even tastier than before.

“That’s enough,” said Caroline, lifting her ass from his face. “The real fun part begins now.”

Caroline adjusted her position, placing her pussy over Nils’ cock. She was going to do it in reverse, giving him a chance to keep looking at her butt even when she was inside her. Caroline lowered herself onto the cum-soaked cock, Nils’ girth spreading apart her lips before plunging inside her in a single stroke. Caroline winced a little, but felt her stomach grow warm as she settled into having Nils’ big, long dick inside her. Caroline turned around, looking at Nils’ face.

“You’re not allowed to move until I tell you,” she said. “I’m warming your cock until I feel ready. Give me a moment to appreciate its thickness. The way it spreads open my pussy lips, going so deep inside me it’s almost knocking at my womb.”

She felt Nils throb inside her.

“I told you. No moving. No cumming. Not until I say so,” Caroline repeated.

Nils wanted to move, badly. Caroline’s pussy folds were hugging him, making him feel like he could cum at any moment. Her bodily warmth and his had become one and the same. Every tiny motion Caroline made just made his cock throb more. He struggled, forcing his dick to hold back. A part of him wanted to let go, to see that haughty attitude from Caroline that had enthralled him so much the first time. But playing by her rules was much more fun.

Caroline looked down past her breasts, at the point where they were connected. She could see Nills’ balls resting just outside her pussy, the semen inside them swimming with excitement. This was what they wanted to do. To shoot inside her. To impregnate her. If she could carry the child of a genius Gunpla scientist, she’d be honored. The Yajima family’s standing would only increase. But she couldn’t do that now. She wanted to make him wait a little longer.

Her finger moved down to her clit, teasing and playing with it. As she stroked her pink nub, her pussy walls moved about a little, teasing Nils’ cock with their undulations. Caroline hesitated to admit it, but this felt good for her too. Her eyes kept darting to the clock, wondering when the time was going to change. She wanted to keep Nils inside her for at least a minute, but it was getting tough to even reach 30 seconds. He felt that amazing inside her.

The room was so quiet the two of them could hear nothing but the sound of each other breathing. They felt their heartbeats, and the place where they connected throbbing hard. Every beat felt like it could be the one to bring them to orgasm. Caroline wanted Nils to express his love for her. Finally, the digital clock on the bedside table moved. A minute had passed. Caroline raised her ass into the air, and slammed down on Nils’ cock.

“So good!” she said. “I love your thick cock, samurai boy!”

“Caroline, it feels too good inside you!” Nils said. “I want to stay with you forever!”

“You'll marry me?” Caroline asked.

“At least go out on a date first,” said Nils. “But I love you. You’ve always treated me so kindly, and even now... the way you play with me isn’t teasing me only makes you that much hotter.”

Nils reached forward and grabbed onto Caroline’s butt cheeks. He kneaded her ass in his hands while Caroline kept bouncing on top of him. With every thrust, flecks of pussy juice went flying onto the bed sheets, loud and lewd squishing noises echoing in the hotel room. The two of them barely said a word as they kept going at it, communicating entirely through their moans. Caroline wondered if anyone in the next room over could hear them. She accelerated her pace, riding Nils’ dick until the familiar throbbing filled her pussy once again.

They let out a moan together, and Nils thrust his cock deep inside. A huge load of spunk was blown inside Caroline’s pussy, filling her stomach with the sticky warmth. It surged up to her belly button, spreading through her body as she felt her body start to come down from orgasm, love juice dribbling down her legs and onto Nils’ cock.

“I came inside you....” Nils said.

“That’s just what I wanted,” said Caroline. “Your dick needs better endurance, but I can help build that with some more special training. From now on, you’re going to be my boy toy. And my lover.”

“How often are we going to do this?” asked Nils.

“Every day if we can,” Caroline said. “I’m not letting you go. Not now that I know how awesome and hard your dick is.”

Nils stayed inside Caroline until he had gone limp. Caroline, her pussy dripping with cum, got onto the bed and gave him a clean-up blowjob while teasing her own nipples. She savored every inch of his dick with her tongue, enjoying the mixture of his cum and her pussy juices that had slickly coated his shaft. The two of them lay in bed alongside each other naked until it was time for dinner. The World Championship was still going on in the background, but it had faded into noise for the two of them.

In this moment, they had each other. Nils gently sucked at Caroline’s nipples, calming his mind before the next stage. Caroline wrapped her hands around his body. As he sucked, she noticed that he was becoming hard again. There was years’ worth of semen that he hadn’t shot, and she wanted to make sure all of it went inside her.

“Your cock needs to be warmed up again,” said Caroline with a smirk. “I’ll let it go inside my ass this time.”


End file.
